


[Podfic] Turning Something Inside Out

by ofjustimagine



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 30:13, mp3 and m4b formats.</p><p>Author's summary:<br/>Nick has a mental breakdown about three times a day, and sometimes it's not even about Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Turning Something Inside Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Turning Something Inside Out](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/41797) by matchsticks_p. 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/10ZEXCh)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1Eu8IYB)  
[Audiofic Archive](http://bit.ly/1fIwVOP)  


#### Reader's Notes:

This was one of the first Nick/Harry fics I remember reading, and it's still one of my favorites. Thank you to [matchsticks_p](http://matchsticks-p.livejournal.com/profile) for having blanket permission to record, and for writing such a lovely and eccentric version of Nick! Recorded for Amplificathon 2014. 


End file.
